Torn
by DandelionMoon
Summary: A series of unexpected events changes everything between Gray and Juvia. Would it bring them closer? Or at contrary, separate them once and for all? And if you include certain silver-haired mage who has been hovering in Juvia's thoughts more times than she would like, you'll have the perfect recipe for Pandemonium. Gruvia vs Lyvia. Make some bets people, because nothing is certain.
1. Fiesta

**AN: **Hello everyone this is my very first fic and english is not my first language, so please be nice :) I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, at least for one day.

**Torn**

A series of unexpected events changes everything between Gray and Juvia. But would it bring them closer? Or at contrary, separate them once and for all? And if you include certain silver-haired mage who has been hovering in Juvia's thoughts more times than she would like, you'll have the perfect recipe for Pandemonium. Gruvia vs. Lyvia. Make some bets people, because nothing is certain. Who will she choose? A Little bit of NaLu, Jerza and Gale, and maybe another minor pairings.

* * *

_Torn: (be torn) be in a state of uncertainty between two conflicting options._

* * *

You are my only hope

The truth that dealt the consequence

I know you don't feel the same

You're sensible but it doesn't make sense

I know I'm gonna weep my heart out

You know I'm gonna try much harder

_You, my everything by **Ellie Goulding**_

* * *

**1. Fiesta**

Strangely it was a day noisier than usual in the guild. Everyone was busy with different tasks. Laki and Kinana were providing a large table where a buffet would be served and in the kitchen Mirajane Wendy, Charle and Lissana were preparing different meals. Macao, Wakaba and Elfman order the tables and chairs around of what would be a dance floor as the latter starts speaking of the benefits of being a man. Max finishes testing the microphone by talking trough it.

Laxus counts the barrels of alcohol after he lectured Cana for the lost of half a dozen of them. _Everything has to be perfect_, thought the Lightning Dragon was a _very_ special day.

The Raijinshuu Tribe was responsible for the illumination while Alzack, Bisca and little Azuka were decorating the walls of the building. Reedus finished a large portrait of a well-known magician and Levy, Jet and Droy fixed a sign that read: "Happy Birthday, master" Meanwhile Gajeel,dressed in his white suit, was trying unsuccessfully to liven up the day with a piece of his song "_best friend_ ":

Colorful, colorful.

Shooby doo bop!

Tremble with love, steel-gray metallic

Doo doo shalalala

Shooby, doo bop, shalalala

Bite into it, hard! Sweet honey

Many members began to throw things at the poor Iron Dragon Slayer and yell at him to shut up.

"Would be good if you started helping instead of ruining everyone's ears" a voice echoed in the distance and Gajeel stopped singing.

"Say that again" he stood up angrily and went to face the one who insulted him, creating a new fight in the process.

Panther Lily sighed as he watched the scene from above. Even on a day like this, the number of altercations wouldn't decrease. It was Fairy Tail after all.

A 90th birthday is not something to be taken lightly. Makarov Dreyar had a good and fulfilling life, and was a very dear public figure in the magic world. The celebration was expected to be a big one that would last several days.

But something was missing in the guild. The strongest team as Mirajane used to call, hasn't returned yet from a mission. Three weeks had already passed since they left the guild and there wasn't any sign of them. A certain water mage, who had just come back from escorting the master at his meeting with his old friends, began to worry.

"Mira-san, do you think Gray-sama and the rest will be on time" Juvia Lockser asked the Take Over mage, as she approached the bar where Mirajane was looking for some glasses.

"No need to worry Juvia-chan. Erza is the most responsible person I know and I don't think she would have forgotten a very important day, especially this one" said the silver-haired waitress with a reassuring smile.

"Well, they should appear already. We are the ones doing the entire job!" snorted a grumpy Gajeel at the same time he was arranging a huge pile of gifts.

"And tell me, Juvia-chan, how did it go with the master?"

"He suspects absolutely nothing" responded the blunette with a smile, remembering how convincing was her performance while deceiving one of the ten saint wizards."Of course Porlyusca-san, Yajima-san and Goldmine-san helped a lot too".

"Good work " the oldest of the Strauss siblings said with a pleased look and then started talking about the celebration. "Everyone is putting a lot of effort to make master's surprise party a great one. Even the Magnolia neighbors will pay their respects with some fireworks".

"That's wonderful Mira-san". But then again Juvia seemed a little distracted and looked towards the guild's doors in a nervous way."Are you really sure that they ..." She whispered almost to herself and before she could continue the doors slammed wide opened showing a happy Fire Dragon Slayer followed by a Celestial Spirits mage, a very well half-naked ice mage, a red-haired knight and of course, a blue Exceed flying above them.

Mirajane greeted them as Natsu and Gray approached the group of Elfman and Lucy headed towards the bar.

"See Juvia-chan? I told they would come. Juvia-chan? The white-haired beauty turned to see the water mage, but she vanished from her spot almost magically. "Oh that's strange" Mira said inwardly. "I would swear that she would be the first one to run to greet them".

"What's all this, Mira-san?" the blonde mage asked, sitting and dropping her bag.

"Oh Lucy, don't you know? Today is master Makarov's birthday. I thought Erza had told you and that's why you made it just in time" the barmaid looked slightly confused with the idea of Erza being oblivious of these kind of important matters.

"Actually, we had a couple of hiccups on the way back" added Lucy as she remembered their encounter with Jellal and Meredy"

"Aye" Happy popped up of nowhere and included himself in the conversation. "Erza was a little bit distracted" the blue cat chuckled mockingly but suddenly he felt a dark aura behind him that made him shiver of fear and he knew he had to escape if he wanted to live.

"What were you guys talking about?" the re-equip mage demanded with a somewhat menacing tone.

"The master's birthday..." answered Mirajane trying to dissipate the tension, while she sweat dropped.

"That's true! How could I forget?" Her expression shifted to a guilty one only in a second. "I-I failed to the master and my comrades...give me the worst punishment I deserve it" Sometimes the mage could be really dramatic.

"Ehh... Erza, I don't think that's necessary. You're exaggerating a little" Lucy let out a little nervous laugh.

"We also need you to organize some things" added Mirajane.

"Oh. In that case..." A magic circle appeared under Erza's feet while she began to invoke her re-equip magic. After being surrounded by a bright light, she appeared wearing a formal suit, like an event planner. She even had glasses, a notebook and a megaphone.

Lucy looked at her surprised. "She's taking these all this business very seriously" the celestial spirits mage managed to mumble while watching Erza giving orders to a group of guild members.

"Hey! I do not want to see you people loitering!" the Scarlet-haired girl yelled fiercely.

Mirajane smiled warmly at the comical scene as she poured the usual drink in Lucy's glass. Gray approached the two girls and sat next to the blonde, Mirajane took this as a cue and she served Gray's glass as well.

" So, how was the mission?" Mira looked at them while supporting her elbows on the bar counter".

"Very tired, really, but we got a huge reward" Lucy replied smiling. "I'll finally get to pay my rent in time".

"We had to catch the leader of a dark guild called Poison Ivy in the village of Tulip" the ice mage started and made a pause to take a sip of his beverage."But that damn guy was very slippery and just when..."

Gray couldn't finish his sentence because a beer barrel hit him in the head. "Natsu!" the raven haired mage shouted, guessing the name of his attacker. "Are you looking for a fight?".

"You bet! Ice Princess" Salamander scornfully replied as he clenched his fist.

"Bring it on, then, fire breath!" Gray snapped at him and took an attack stance.

And so, both started again one more of their endless and absurd fights, dragging half of the guild in the process while a very annoyed Erza tried to separate them.

"Ahh, they never get tired, don't they?" Lucy let out a loud sigh. Happy flew over the still heated battle, trying to avoid it and seeing Erza wasn't with the girls anymore, he went towards them and started chatting merrily with Mirajane.

"Oh so that's what happened" the barmaid said looking at Lucy who was wearing the celestial spirits world clothes.

"Yes, it was very embarrassing" Lucy replied as she recalled the mission events. In the pursuit of the leader of the dark guild, team Natsu passed trough Mount Hakobe, where they were attacked by vulcans, one of them ripping Lucy's clothes off.

"And you should have seen Gray's expression" the Blue Exceed sneered. "He kind of got distracted and that's why one of the vulcans made a surprise attack, and he was sent flying very far away" The white-haired beauty gasped in concern and the blue cat just bursted out, laughing. Lucy made a sound of discomfort while hearing the whole thing. That devious cat. She had to admit he had a very devilish side that sometimes scared her.

What no one had noticed, was that Juvia had witnessed the whole scene from behind her favorite pillar which was being slowly destroyed by this same angry water mage.

_ Lucy, my eternal love rival! Wanting to draw attention again from my beloved Gray-sama_.

Just as she felt team Natsu had arrived from the mission, the blunette hid herself quickly so she could contemplate her beloved from afar. _Juvia wants to admire Gray-sama, before she can greet him_._ It had been so long since the last time she saw him_, she told to herself with a hand on her chest as she watched him passionately.

After hearing the mission events, Juvia was beginning to believe that Gray could actually feel something for Lucy. "Love rival" she hissed under her breath as she tear the pillar's wood.

Juvia's jealousy towards any guild female member was something that she managed way better than her fist days as a Fairy Tail mage. She obviously respected them all and also acknowledged that they weren't interested in Gray, however, there was this part of her that couldn't help to feel furious when her beloved Gray-sama payed attention to other girls. Juvia was working on improving that part of her personality as well.

Gray returned to the bar in search of some refreshments once Erza achieved to stop the fight between him and Natsu.

"By the way, where is Juvia?" the raven haired boy asked no one in particular. He thought it was weird that the water mage hadn't greeted him with exaggerated gestures of excitement as usual. Before Mirajane or Lucy could answer, Juvia came out of nowhere just after he mentioned her name.

"Juvia's right here, Gray-sama" the blunette said with a shy smile on her lips.

"Where have you been?" The ice mage demanded nonchalantly.

"Ehh, Juvia was..." she tried to find an excuse but couldn't think of anything. Wendy approached and respectfully greeted both.

"I'm glad you are back, Gray-san" the blue haired girl chirped as she bowed slightly, she then turned to Juvia. "Juvia-san, Erza-san asked me to give you this" she handed her a piece of paper. "Erza-san wanted you to go to buy a few more things for the party" Juvia took the paper and an idea crossed her mind.

_Maybe Juvia could ask Gray-sama to go with her,_ _so they would have quality time alone and then he could confess Juvia his eternal love._

She watched Gray surrounded by red roses with many sparks. Juvia's mind completely disconnected from reality as she headed towards Daydream Land. Gray notice this and could only sighed in response. She really has a _very_ wild imagination he thought inwardly.

"Hey Juvia-san, can you hear me?" Wendy grabbed her arm softly.

"Juvia is sorry, what did you said Wendy-chan?"

"You have to get back before 7, at that time the other guests will be arriving"

"Other guests? a surprised ice mage raised and eyebrow. "I thought that it was going to be just us".

"Actually invitations were sent to the guilds related in some way with the master. Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus and Lamia Scale" the Sky Dragon Slayer pronounced the last one with emotion, you could tell she awaited the arrival of a certain young pink haired God Slayer.

"Lamia Scale? Don't tell me that idiot of Lyon will come". Gray groaned in annoyance. "Sure is my lucky day" he muttered under his breath.

"J-Juvia was wondering if..." the water mage had again missed part of the conversation, as she tried to find a way to ask him to go with her to the town. "Juvia wondered if G-Gray-sama could..." she started all over with her small and cute voice, filled with nervousness. But before she had the chance to finish her request, Gray interrupted her.

"Sorry what were you saying?" The ice mage turned around to face her.

"Well Juvia wanted to know if..."

"Oi Gray, we need your help over here!" Someone shouted from the other side of the guild.

"Well, duty calls me" the apprentice of Ur stated as he as he walked away slowly.

Juvia watched him with a defeated expression. At the end Juvia was not able to ask him. She sighed inwardly somewhat sad. But before the ice mage was gone, he turned around and grinned to her.

"It was good to see ya', talk to ya' later!" rays of light reflected in his handsome face as he waved at her. He looked more charming than usual.

_Why Gray-sama has to be so prefect? Why?_ Juvia asked to herself and she felt her cheeks warm.

"Juvia hopes that next occasion, Gray-sama spends more quality time with Juvia. But he was so nice with her today". Without knowing, Juvia slipped into her reverie.

_Oh gray-sama_, she smiled as she imagined an ecstatic ice mage telling he was glad to see Juvia and then maybe mentioned something about having thirty babies or more.

Ok, perhaps this last part was way out of proportion, but again it was Juvia Lockser who we're talking about, the unpredictable and quirky girl we all love.

" Ohh Juvia is so happy!" she squealed in excitement as she headed towards the guild's exit doors. "Today might be the happiest day of Juvia's life, no that's not right! Her happiest day will be when Gray-sama kiss her or maybe when...

"Juvia!" Her fantasies stopped as the blue cat call out her name, she spun around her feet to see him. "Juvia, don't forget the streamers!" he squeaked keenly. "It's not a party without streamers!"

" H-hai" the blunette nodded, giving him a smile. "Juvia will not forget"_ Since when he's so fond of streamers anyways?_ She said to herself, walking away from the guild.

"Juvia looks very happy, wonder why's that?" the blue exceed said quietly." Must be Gray" he sneered maliciously. "She liiiikes him" he let out a laugh as he flew over to the place where Natsu was.

Juvia exited the guild and she did not realize she was being watched. A long-haired girl with green eyes was floating above her, and passing completely unnoticed by any other villager. Fairy Tail's first master just happen to be visiting her beloved guild. It was because of the important date, but she was starting to believe that she should leave Tenrou Island more often.

Makarov's children were really fun and interesting. Specially this one, the perky blue haired mage who had an apparently unrequited love, but was so unwilling to give up. She could swear she saw hearts in Juvia's eyes as she hummed some love songs. The first master's face shone with anticipation.

"Well, a little help won't hurt right? Mavis Vermilion giggled gleefully as some sparks began to form between her fingers. "This spell would not make people fall in love with her madly, but instead it will increased her natural beauty, and as happier she is, more attractive she will be" Mavis saw a glowing Juvia who was still completely oblivious and remained lost in deep thought. The founding member smirked. "This night will be so long".

As Juvia went through the crowded streets of Magnolia, her mind inevitably returned over and over to the ice mage. Juvia had done so much for him to notice her. Quite apart from the fact that she joined the same guild, she changed her appearance many times, just to please him, she created a spell in his honor, prepared his favorite meal anytime she could, among many other things. The water mage was also willing to protect him above all, but of course not her own life, because as she said to Meredy, 7 years ago, Juvia lives for the ones she loves and she definitely loved the raven haired boy. It wasn't just a shallow crush as many could think, it was that real and pure feeling.

Gray Fullbuster was, without any doubt, a very complicated man. He was very kind and friendly, but there were times when Juvia was discouraged by his apparent indifference. There were days when he seemed so... distant, like at the party which was held at the end of the Daimatou Enbu. There Juvia attempted to confess her feelings but he just replied coldly. She was hurt by his answer, but even so, she smiled. Juvia couldn't allow Gray to see her like that even if she felt an extremely pain in her heart. She had been depressed from almost a week but then her resolution was stronger, she wasn't going to give up just for that. Of course he didn't love her. Yet. And Juvia was determined to win the ice mage's heart.

She was sure they were meant to be. They were ice and water. It was fate, and from fate you can't escape, right? _Juvia will try again and again_, she said to herself. Gray-sama was a special person after all. He had a laid back personality but this was only the surface. Juvia could see more, she felt so close to his soul and she knew he had issues when it came to concealing his emotions.

And even if sometimes he treated her badly, she wouldn't care because of how grateful she was. Gray has helped Juvia a lot. He was the one who took away the rain from her heart. He was the reason she joined Fairy Tail, the first real family she's ever had. The water mage smiled remembering the first time they met. Then she looked at the clear sky with no trace of rain.

When she arrived to the store, she began to search for all items in the list and grabbed more bags of streamers remembering Happy's request. She approached the counter to pay and the shop owner greeted her respectfully.

"It would be 10,000 jewels, Juvia-san".

"Here they are" she replied smiling as she put the jewels in the counter.

"I think there's something different about you today, miss".

"Oh! Do you think so?" Juvia asked a little flushed.

"Yes! You look prettier...definitely you have a very positive aura. Huh, don't tell me! I know it, it must be love" the old man said with a wink.

" Arigatou, shop owner-san!" Juvia bowed a little, her cheeks rosy at the compliment.

_Would it be something special in Juvia? Maybe that's why, Gray-sama said he was happy to see her._

Juvia got lost in thoughts again as she left the store. She was carrying several packages and couldn't see well what was in front of her.

Suddenly someone appeared and she couldn't dodge the said person, the packages inevitably hit the floor.

"Gomenasai" Juvia said quickly as she bent down to collect all the items scattered on the ground. There were many streamers, noisemakers, horns, confetti bags, and even a piñata. What did they even want a llama-shaped piñata for, anyways? She recalled Natsu saying that it would be funny to have one of those.

"Oh, I should said that, it was my fault after all" said an extremely familiar voice as Someone handed Juvia a bag of confetti. She lifted her head to see the other person and her face flushed a little.

From a near house's rooftop, Mavis looked at them and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Maybe she was right, now this is getting interesting. Water and ice, huh?"

**_Next Chapter: Fateful encounter?_**

* * *

**AN:** So this is it! I hoped you liked it, there would be some mistakes as I said, english is not my first language. There wasn't much romance in this chapter, but I'm trying to work in each character's further development. Specially with Gray, I'm going to put him to the edge, so he can finally confront his feelings (my intentions are good, I swear)

This story will have romance, friendship, adventure and a bit of angst. I wanted to started with something lively and funny before I'll go to darker places, and I know I didn't focus very much in the main characters, but next chapters will do that. Actually, the 2nd chap will be Gray centric.

I'm a newbie at the FanFiction world, and I really want to improve my writing skils. So please, leave your thoughts/suggestions/critics, I'd love to read them. Any Skins fans present? I used that Ellie Goulding song because it was in my head all week long and is very catchy and fun, but I also tought it kind of relates with Juvia's situation. I mention as well some references to Adventure Time and to one of the great fics written by lovely BonneyQ.

Soooo thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	2. Fateful Encounter?

**AN: **Hello everyone, here's chapter 2 from my Fanfic Torn. I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for the feedback, I have now more new ideas :)

**2. Fateful encounter?**

Gray Fullbuster was one man of few words. So, It wasn't a surprise that when it came to romantic matters, the raven haired boy was completely lost. Romance was more than just flowers and dinners under the moonlight, it was also chosing the right words, smooth and enchanting ones. He wasn't the type of guy who flirts with any girl who crosses his path. No. He wasn't a casanova at all. And that didn't even bother him. The things in his mind at the moment didn't involve having a girlfriend or anything similar. Gray only wanted to have fun with his friends, become a stronger mage and of course, have millions of exciting adventures.

But then, a certain water mage appear in his life. Meeting someone like her wasn't in his plans. Juvia Lockser was no ordinary girl. She was pretty weird, sometimes annoying, shy but also very funny and talkative at times. She wasn't like the others, girls he had ever met. Therefore, he could never imagine how would she react to his actions. She could praise him for any little thing, become irrationally mad and jealous when he talked to others women, and she would be really flustered and-happy, he could tell- when the ice mage stripped unconsciously.

Gray obviously saw her as a precious nakama but there was something more, a feeling that he couldn't quite decipher. The dark-haired boy, however, refused to think that he had feelings in romantic way towards her. That's _impossible_, he always repeated to himself. So he tried to move forward and sent those thoughts to a very remote part of his brain.

Even if Erza told him to make things clear with the water mage, Gray was really far from actually doing that. He didn't like change at all and he wasn't ready to confront her any way possible.

"Gray" the scarlet haired beauty called him.

"Yes Erza, what happened? The ice mage approach carefully to her.

"I need you to go to town and search for Juvia, that girl is taking too long" the re-equip mage ordered severely. "I'm afraid she's got herself distracted with one her fantasies".

"Heh? But why me?" Gray asked curiously, as if it wasn't completely obvious.

"Because maybe that way, you'll be able to talk to her in a more private scenario, if you know what I mean". Erza was losing her patience.

"I'm sure she'll be here any second" Gray stated. He wasn't feeling particularly eager to go to town and search for her, not that it bothered him but he was feeling a little lazy from now and then.

"Go now!" Erza raised her voice a little and Gray knew that going against the S-class mage wasn't a very wise idea.

"Fine" that was the only thing he answered and he headed towards the guild's doors.

"Gray, wait" Erza called him again.

"Yeah?" The ice mage turned around.

"Your pants" the redhead pointed to his bottom part and he realized he had stripped again.

"Dammit" he cussed under his breath while hunting down his clothes.

"And Gray, you should better get yourself fully dressed before you see Juvia, you don't want to scare her, right?" the re-equip mage suggested and Gray could swear he saw a smile twitching the corner of her lips. _Wait, was she mocking him?_

Gray frowned at this. "Whatever" he managed to said as he exited the guild. He was getting really tired of Erza insisting to confront Juvia.

_I can't talked to her, cause' there's nothing to talk._ The raven haired boy said inwardly as the passed trough Magnolia streets.

What could he tell her, anyways? _"I'm not interested in you at the moment, but that's not completely true because I do feel something for you, but it's probably nothing_". Gee the whole thing was very messy stuff.

Come to think, he did actually talked to her. At the end of the Daimatou Enbu and the Dragon Fight. He told her that he was going to be honest and said NO to the things he didn't like. And he didn't like her the _way_ she wanted. He couldn't reciprocate properly those feelings.

Nevertheless, she apparently did not realize his indirect, and still behaved in front of him in a normal way. So it was like that conversation never happened. Gray felt annoyed by all these hovering thoughts, so as usual he ignored them and focused in finding a certain water mage.

"There she is" he saw Juvia just two blocks away from him, carrying a lot of packages and he slowly crossed the street to help her.

He was only a few meters from the blunette but before he could reach her, he stopped his tracks at the sight of a very well-known ice mage.

"Lyon" he hissed inwardly as if it was a vile word and hid himself behind of a big tree.

_What am I doing this?_ Gray asked to himself. In this very moment he was feeling like spying wasn't the best choice, he could approach to them easily, so why didn't he?

_"Because"_ a small voice sounded in his head, _"you want to know what's going to happen next"_.

"That's not true" the ice mage answered the annoying voice.

_"But it is"_ he heard again. And well, he couldn't deny that there was this part of him who wanted to know better the interaction between these two.

Not that he was jealous. _Of course not_. He just felt curiosity. Yes that's right a healthy curiosity.

After he reassured himself with that pathetic excuse, he prepared himself to listen better their conversation.

* * *

"Lyon-sama!" The blue haired girl gasped in surprise. She was definitely not expecting to meet Lyon Bastia in that precise moment.

"Good evening, Juvia-chan" the older man greeted her with a flourish.

"What are you doing here'" the water mage managed to mumble as she arranged some of the packages. Her face still pink for the sudden surprise.

"I decided to arrive early to master Makarov's party so I could have a little time to browse some books in that new library" he answered with a very _charmant_ smile.

"So, did you find anything interesting, perhaps? Juvia demanded politely.

She never had the chance to speak to Lyon in a normal way. She knew he had a crush on her but she never took his advances seriously. Juvia was aware of his rivalry with her beloved Gray-sama and she was sure his interest in her was purely involved with their male competition.

However, Juvia did like the attention that the silver-haired payed to her. It was nice that someone complimented her from time to time. No one really did that often. But when Lyon apparently withdrew himself from the "race of winning her heart", she wasn't really surprise or affected.

In that moment she felt a little uncomfortable in his presence, and didn't know how to behave in front of him.

"Yeah, some old volumes of Bellumnian literature. I'm not sure if I should buy them, though" he replied to her in a friendly way. "Let me help you with those bags" he offered.

"Arigatou, Lyon-sama" Juvia handed him some of the packages and she thought that it would be more appropriate if she drop the suffix, which, she in first place, didn't remember the reason of adding it.

Her initial nervousness towards Lyon was soon gone. He was a really nice person to talk to and Juvia felt better around him.

The two walked to the guild while a certain ice mage followed them closely. Gray watched them talking in a very lively way, Juvia laughing prettily with his stupid jokes. Or that was what Gray thought.

_Well at least she seems like she's having fun_. He felt something inside his chest but ignore it.

"I know that I said I wasn't interested in you anymore..." Lyon expression suddenly turned into a serious one. This took Juvia aback.

"Hey, but don't misunderstand me, okay?" The silver haired man saw the tension in Juvia's face and he rushed to clarify his statement. "What I wanted to say is that I was glad we could be friends. I think you're a really great girl and it is very fun to spend time with you".

"Oh" Juvia whispered slowly. For a moment she thought he was going to start courting her again. "Juvia's really happy about that too, Lyon-san". The water mage said with a shy smile.

"Eh? You dropped the honorific" Lyon raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Etto... Juvia thinks that it is better that way" the blunette mentioned a little hesitant.

"Oh, in that case it's fine. Do you still calling Gray like that? With the -sama suffix?" He questioned her discreetly.

"That's right" Juvia replied. And for a moment the two of them remained silent.

"I hope this question don't bother you, Juvia-chan. But what did you see in Gray?" It actually intrigued him a lot, Gray wasn't that impressive in Lyon's opinion. And he never saw anyone who were so devoted to a person the way Juvia was.

"Well..." Juvia started a little unsure of what to say, that wasn't an easy question to answer.

Lyon realized she was having a hard time to select the right words. He really wanted to know the reason but he didn't want to press her either. So he decided to appease the tension in the air.

" Wouldn't it be due to the obnoxious stripping habit of his?" He smiled playfully.

"O-Of course not, well... It's not that annoying, actually..." She could feel her cheeks warm from embarrassment." W-w-What Juvia meant was that..." the water mage began to fidget adorably.

"Hey, he's not the only who can strip that fast you know" he said teasingly. "I happened to have that same old habit back in the days but I managed to control it. If you like I could show you some day" he finished with a wink.

"Ehh... Juvia didn't think that..." The blunette was blushing a lot with this last part.

_Ok, that's it_. A certain ice mage said inwardly, and he was ready to face them.

From a near house's rooftop, Mavis Vermillion cupped her cheeks in emotion and anticipation.

_I knew tonight would be so fun_. She felt elated at the scene as a box of popcorn materialized in the air. Then she watched the three mages while eating popcorn, it was like she was at the cinema or something.

"Relax, Juvia. I was just joking" the Lyon admitted as passing a hand trough his silver locks.

Juvia seemed a little surprised but after her flushed decreased, she managed to smile and punch him lightly in the arm.

"Don't ever do that. You made Juvia feel embarrassed!" The blunette exclaimed in an amused tone.

"Well, I guess I've gone too far, I owe you an apology" He said dramatically and Juvia giggled at his silliness. " I Would like to..." and before Lyon could finish his sentence, someone spoke out loud.

"Cut the crap, Lyon" a raven haired mage growled." Is this asshole bothering you, Juvia?" Gray stood in a position with his arms crossed over his chest and he looked a little annoyed.

"Watch your mouth, Gray. We have a lady here" Lyon chided him and his expression also changed to one of annoyance. His jaw tightened and his brow furrowed.

Gray just rolled his eyes in response. "Juvia we need you at the guild. You're late" the dark-haired boy ignored his former comrade and faced the water mage.

At the sound of Juvia's beloved one voice, she entered to her well-known fangirl phase. _Oh no, Gray-sama seems angry. Maybe he thought there was something between Juvia and Lyon-san._

"Juvia was not being unfaithful to you, Gray-sama!" She squeaked loudly moving her arms frantically and dropping the packages in the process.

"You, baka. Calm down! You just threw everything" he retorted whilst picking up the items scattered in the ground.

"Juvia's sorry, Gray-sama" and she bent down as well to help him.

"No need to be harsh on her, Gray" Lyon said to him severely. Even though Juvia seemed to not care about it.

"Juvia just wanted to said that she could never cheat on Gray-sama and..." The water mage began.

"Oi, Gray you should learn some modals, you can't go treating women like that" Lyon continued his sermon too.

Gray was losing his patience and the two mages didn't shut up.

"Ok you two, stop goofing around. We need to get to the guild, we're running out of time". Juvia and Lyon knew he was right, so they finished their colloquy and the three mages headed to the Fairy Tail headquarters.

The return was very quiet with the mages submerged in their respective thoughts.

Gray was grumpy at the time because Lyon always managed to get him to his nerves. No that Lyon's conversation with a certain mage bothered him. Oh, that was _obviously_ impossible.

Juvia was flustered at the whole thing, first meeting Lyon randomly, having a good time with him, and finally her wonderful Gray-sama entering the scene. Her evening seemed to be developing in a very interesting way. She felt-oh, so excited.

Lyon felt somehow glad with stumbling upon the blue haired girl. He wasn't lying when he told her that he was happy of the two of them being friends. And concerning to Gray, well someone needed urgently to teach him proper manners, but of course it wouldn't be him. He should be ashamed, an apprentice of Ur being this uncouth!

Trying to break the ice between them. (Please notice the irony here) Lyon attempts to start a conversation.

"So Gray aren't you going to tell anything to Juvia-chan?" Lyon inquired, looking nonchalantly at his fellow ice mage.

"Like what?" The raven haired mage answered with another question. His voice deep and gruff.

_What is Lyon trying to do?_ He asked himself as glaring the older man.

"Like she looked especially beautiful tonight, maybe?" Lyon said coolly.

"Finally one of those guys noticed!" Mavis exclaimed quietly from the top of a near tree. "I was starting to believe that I had preformed the wrong spell!"

Hearing Lyon's last comment, Juvia started to feel her face flushed again.

_He also said Juvia looked different tonight._ So maybe it was her new change of style. This 2.0 version of her was being successful after all. She felt happy at this thought.

Gray looked at Juvia for a few seconds before he averted his gaze quickly from hers. _Maybe Lyon's right. She does seems...um better I guess._

The silver light from the streets lights reflected in Juvia's face making her-if possible more gorgeous. Until that moment, Gray haven't realize that, indeed, Juvia was a very beautiful girl.

"I don't see any difference" he shrugged it of but he knew it was a lie.

Mavis puffed up he cheeks in an angry way.

" That Gray guy seems really tough but I'm gonna help him" she said with an optimistic grin.

"You must be blind, then" Lyon stated with indifference and then he turned to face Juvia. "I believe you're lovely tonight, Juvia-chan" he cooed charmingly.

"A-arigatou! Lyon-san" Juvia mumbled, flustered by the compliment.

_I thought Lyon said he wasn't interested in Juvia anymore, so why is he flirting with her?_ He asked himself feeling irritated.

"Well we finally arrived" Gray commented as he opened up the guild's door.

Mavis was floating above them and her fingers started to glow again. "Maybe if a cast the spell more more time, that kid will finally realize"

When the three of them entered, the whole guild members stared at them. Gray could see many whispering and pointing to them.

Great! He thought inwardly. Now they won't stop talking about us. What was so interesting, anyways? He headed to the bar to deliver to packages.

"Where should I drop these?" Lyon asked Juvia.

"Follow Juvia, please" she said and she headed to the bar as well.

In the way Juvia could feel many pair of eyes looking at her.

She frowned in confusion but she tried to not pay attention to them.

In a near table Macao and Wakaba were talking about a certain water mage.

"You're right, Juvia looks hot tonight!" Wakaba said to his friend.

"Yeah, maybe she did something to her hair" Macao replied, his gaze still fixed in the water mage.

"You, pair of perverts! Stop staring at her" a not very drunk Cana told them. "But of course she looks hot, she always was" she added drinking from her barrel of beer.

The main doors opened revealing Lyon's guild, Lamia Scale. They were greeted warmly as they entered. Jura, Chelia, Yuka, Toby, Sherry and of course Ooba Babasaama smiled in response. Chelia ran to where Wendy was and both girls hugged happily. Sherry waved to Lucy and Jura started talking with Titania. After Lyon left the bags in the bar counter, he excuse himself and went to talk to his guild mates.

As the silver-haired ice mage walked away, Juvia leaned to whisper something to Mirajane.

"Mira-san, is there anything wrong with Juvia's face?" the water mage demanded in a worried voice. After being complimented earlier, she was feeling confident but suddenly every male in Fairy Tail was staring openly at her, and she thought that maybe she had a funny look or something"

Ok maybe Mavis had exaggerated a little. The guild was a hormones boiling pot.

"Oh, it's ok, Juvia-chan. They are only admiring you" Mirajane reassured her with a smile. _Maybe they finally notice how beautiful she was._ The barmaid thought.

"Oh" Juvia blushed on surprise. Nothing like that ever happened to her. After all she always was the gloomy rain woman. But now everything was different.

The guild's door opened again, this time revealing a very _handsome_ group of people.

Magically the lights turned off and a reflector illuminated three figures.

"The Trimens are here" a soft voice echoed trough the building. Glitter appeared and they started their presentation.

"Hibiki Lates, Of The Hundred Nights, at your service" a very good-looking man flipped his hair.

"Ren Akatsuki, Of the Silent Night but only call me Ren" a dark-skinned boy smiled handsomely.

"Eve Tearm, Of the Holy Night and I will be glad to help you ladies" a blonde guy stated with a wink.

Gray could feel that many of the female members of Fairy Tail were fainting due to the excitement. _Do they really like guys like them?_ He thought to himself.

"WE-ARE-SO-HAPPY-TO-ASSIT-TO-MASTER-MAKAROV'S-PART Y" The three of them sung in unison while throwing some streamers. "Wasshoi" They screamed cheerfully.

Then a fourth figure appeared, this one smaller than the others.

"I smell some wonderful parfums" Ichiya made some pirouettes and after many swirling surrounded by glitter, he pronounced his catchphrase "Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki is here. Men"

In some place in the guild Erza was still talking with Jura, but suddenly she felt someone sniffing her. "A lovely perfum as always, Erza-San" a wave of disgust and discomfort traveled trough her spine. "Get away from me" she shouted and kicked the poor Ichiya.

Then Nichiya the exceed and the guild's master, Bob appeared as well.

"Hello, sweeties" master Bob giggled in a very unmanly way that almost made Elfman cry. "Natsu-kun, Gray-kun long time no see you" He approached to the two defenseless mages.

The doors opened again and this time the members of Quatro Cerberus made their appearance. They shouted in unison "Wilddddddd four"

As all the guests had arrived, it only remains to wait for Makarov.

Juvia tried to talk to Gray who had managed to escape master Bob's affectionate embraces and was now involved in a verbal fight with Natsu.

"Oh this a marvelous parfum. I've never felt anything similar" Juvia felt someone sniffing her.

She shivered with discomfort.

"Etto...Juvia is kind of busy" but someone take her hands.

"You looked divine, Juvia-chan" Hibiki cooed looking at her.

"Even this rose does not compare to your beauty" Ren showed the flower.

"Please can I be your little brother?" Eve begged to her.

"Get lost, ponies" a drunken voice said. "The girl here will drink with us" Bacchus spoke up holding a beer mug while the other members of Quatro Puppy or Cerberus chanted "Wild Four"

"Eh? What's happening there?" Lucy voiced out her thoughts, she looked at the curious scene between Juvia and the other men.

"What?" Gray turned to see the same scene and he sweat dropped as its ridiculousness. It was kind of fun If you didn't count the despair in Juvia's face.

"Maybe we should do something" Erza said to Gray remembering how frightening was to have Ichiya so close. "Poor girl" the redhead touched her chest.

Gray shrugged his shoulders as he continued his quarrel with Natsu.

From above Mavis Vermillion sighed in frustration and let her arms drop to her sides in a defeated expression.

"Argh" she pouted like a little puppy "What a stubborn kid! But the night is still too young" She whispered to herself with a smirk in the face.

_**Next chapter: Sparks.**_

* * *

**AN: **Thank you some much for the support dear readers, I'll be introducing more adventure in the next chapters. I'd love to hear from you, so left some suggestions/thoughts/critics, I'd appreciate it a lot. English is not my first language so bear with me :) I'll try to update as son as possible or at least once a week. See ya in chapter three. Have a lovely day :D


End file.
